Just Dance TV Show: The Musical: Phenomenon - performed by JDM Rapper
Lyrics Baby girl was draped in Chanel Said she love Tupac but hates some LL Seen her at the bar with anklets and toe rings She can take a prince, turn him into a king I was looking at her in the limelight, pearly whites Said her man get paper but he don't live right All these emotions flowing inside the club Do you really wanna thug or do ya want love? She gets the paper when it's time to get it on She keeps these clowns thinking like Jack B. Quick Honey smoke make you click, feel it in their throats No joke all this love, let it stay broke out Behind every playa is a true playette Bounce you up, outta there, push and check Taster's choice, have you nice and moist Or play paper games or floss the rolls royce Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon He was king of seduction, cop a suction Now she was the cat that worked construction Starve her with the paper, abuse the mind Dis a new lover, when you know it's on mine that's on top, lap dancin got the style You play out your chick cause your game is hot I give you two, German, ice my whole crew He's banging on my chest till it's black and blue You beefin, yellin on the cell of my 6 You reach it then you hear the cordless click Now your club hopping, keep the Cristal poppin Use my chips and take the next man shoppin Hell no, must be out to Miami on your knees and your elbows each and every time That's why I love you mami, you Run your mouth though your legs over the bed baby Work me out Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Everything's locked up, but played it just right Mami I was full blown, my game was air tight I needed to switch up and get it in gear It's a whole new movie, a world premiere, yeah yeah Keep on twerkin', no more being shy A brand new year, me and you can bring it in I'm sick and tired of the freakin, night to morn' Moanin in the mirror with my cubans on Let bygones be bygones, no more games Hope all the chickenheads go up in flames Now we in the brand new mansion, with the lake in back Got it all figured out, mami I like that Collect tips, cop his and her whips The voice a quarter mil'-on, close the safe But you're worth it playgirl, it's real in the field Say what you want, but keep your lips sealed Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon Something like a phenomenon 'until fade ' Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show Category:Musicals